My Beautiful Angel
by The God of Infinity
Summary: What Kagami had once feared to be a tragic end, turned into something beautiful. Something that would last forever...


My Beautiful Angel

By: The God of Infinity

There she sat on the hillside. Her ocean blue hair cascaded down her back and splashed onto the soft grass beneath her. Those beautiful green emeralds that she called eyes watched as the cherry blossom petals danced across the sky towards her face.

She blew the petals away from her as they sought to kiss her nose.

Kagami watched the blue haired girl from the bottom of the hill. She often wondered how Konata could live such a carefree life. She never had any worries at all.

Kagami wondered if it would be a good idea to tell her about the condition…

She stood there wondering for what seemed like years. Her eyes remained fixed on that blue haired girl pushing the petals from her face.

"Kagamin?" a soft, gentle voice resonated through Kagami's ears.

"Won't you come and sit by me? Or are you afraid I'll embarrass you in public again?"

Konata's voice seemed like music to Kagami's ears, but she kept her emotions well hidden.

"What are talking about? You embarrass me all the time! Besides, I have better things to do than waste my time sitting on a hillside all day!" Kagami tried her best to act as normally as possible.

Konata tilted her head in Kagami's direction. Her deep green orbs pierced the veil of Kagami's lavender eyes. "You're not a good liar, Kagamin."

The blue-haired girl's eyes were mesmerizing. Even from a distance they were so brilliant and beautiful. Kagami could feel her cheeks flush. She hoped that Konata would not be able to tell that she had.

Remembering to keep her emotions clouded, she let out a sigh of defeat and ascended the hill to sit by her friend. As soon as she sat down next to the otaku, Kagami felt Konata wrap her arms around her and hold her tightly.

"My Kagamin came to sit by me! I'm so happy!" Konata squealed with delight.

Kagami's emotional barrier was cracking like weathered glass. She was blushing furiously. Fortunately, the otaku had rested her head against Kagami's chest and could not see her face.

"W-well, I guess I don't have to worry about getting embarrassed anymore, do I?"

Kagami did not try to pull Konata away. She had expected her to pull away after being scolded. Konata did not budge.

"When were you going to tell me that you were sick?" Konata asked in a surprisingly sad voice.

Kagami froze in terror. _How did she find out?_

"Who told you I was sick?" Kagami asked, in a worried tone.

Konata shifted her head and was now looking directly into Kagami's worried amethyst eyes. Kagami was surprised to see tears beginning to form in her best friend's eyes.

"Word travels fast, Kagami…" Konata's tears ran down her soft cheeks.

Her hold on Kagami tightened. "You thought you could just keep this a secret from me?"

Kagami felt terrible. Her poor friend was so worried about her, and Kagami had tried to keep her in the dark about that fact that she was…dying.

Kagami wrapped her arms around her dear friend and pulled her in close.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything," Kagami's voice was warm and calming. "I guess I just didn't want you or anyone else to worry. And here I thought the only ones that knew were my family. You should have seen Tsukasa; it took me ages to get her to calm down…so I guess that means Miyuki knows to? Well I guess-"

Kagami's world stopped. Everything in her mind came to sudden halt. Her eyes flew wide open. Her face ran red from blushing so furiously. Konata's lips were pressed against hers. Cherry blossom petals rained down on the two girls frozen in time.

_Bliss…eternal bliss…_Kagami's emotional barrier shattered into millions of pieces. Tears ran down her cheeks and fell onto her friend's face.

Finally, Konata pulled away, but kept her tear stained face very close to Kagami's.

"I didn't want you to go…I wanted you to keep on living your life…I wanted you to fall in love and get married…" Konata's voice was breaking. "I-I….."

Kagami held Konata close again, and returned that feeling of eternal bliss. As their lips met again, Kagami's mind forgot everything else. All that mattered now was that she was with her very best friend. She never wanted this moment to end. She prayed that she could stay locked in an eternal kiss with this angel.

Again they broke away. Konata rose up and kissed Kagami's lavender head.

"My dearest friend…" Konata's voice was so soothing to Kagami's ears.

"I'll never leave you…I'll stay by your side forever and ever…I…love you…"

Kagami was confused. "W-wait, shouldn't that be my line?"

Kagami's purple eyes meet Konata's emerald eyes.

"You don't remember do you?"

"Remember what?" Kagami asked.

Suddenly, a third voice was heard. "Konata? Oh, there you are!"

A young woman appeared on the hillside next to the two girls. She looked just like Konata, though she was slightly shorter.

Kagami's eyes widened again. She had seen that woman before!

"Hey Mom, what's up?" Konata said.

_Mom? But I thought she was…_

Kanata could tell by Kagami's face that she was not yet up to speed on what was going on. She bonked herself on the head softly. "Oops…I guess I came at a bad time." She laughed nervously. "I think I'll go down and see how your father's doing, Konata. I'll see you later."

"No worries, Mom. See ya later!" Konata waved as her mother vanished from the hillside.

"K-konata? What's going on?" Kagami was half terrified, and half worried.

Konata's face was saddened once again. She held Kagami close.

"I'm so sorry, Kagami…The thing is…you died eight hours ago."

Kagami had thought that after being kissed by Konata, nothing could ever faze her like that again. She was wrong. _Dead _wrong. "I-I what?..."

Konata kept her in a tight embrace. She did not dare look into her eyes.

"But how...I don't remember anything!" Kagami then came to a shocking conclusion that she feared was true. "Wait…even if what you say is true…" Of course it was true! She knew it was. Konata's mom was proof enough for that. "Then that means…you too are…" Kagami didn't want to finish the sentence.

Konata remained silent for a time.

"I died a long time ago…do you remember me getting really sick? It looked like I got better, but in reality, I never did. When I died, I was given permission to come back and watch over you…I'm an angel, Kagami…and I've been watching over you and the others all this time."

Kagami could say nothing. She buried her head in Konata's chest and sobbed uncontrollably. The otaku had hoped she wouldn't do that. Fresh new tears streamed down her face. It was all she could do to keep from breaking down as well.

"Please don't cry, Kagamin…" Her attempt at lightening the mood did not work.

"Please don't cry…" her voice was breaking. She was losing it. "Please…"

And that was it. She couldn't take it anymore. Both girls embraced each other and cried for what seemed like several hours.

Kagami could not believe she was actually dead, but surprisingly, she was sadder that her best friend had died before she had.

"Oh Konata…" Kagami tried to speak. "I love you so much…"

Konata sniffled. "And I love you too…I always have! And I always will!"

After they had calmed down, Konata found the strength to speak again.

"When you died, I brought you here. This may look like the hillside by the school, but actually, it's a recreation of that hill. We're…" she sniffled again. "We're in Heaven, Kagami! It really does exist!"

Kagami looked deep into her friend's eyes. "So you're an angel, Konata?"

The blue haired girl nodded.

Kagami stroked Konata's face. "Will you by _my_ angel? Will you stay with me?"

Konata moved in close to Kagami's face. "Of course I'm _your_ angel. And we will always be together."

Again they kissed. Kagami knew that being dead would take some getting used to, but she knew that all the questions she had (like those concerning Tsukasa and all her other friends), would be answered in time.

When the kiss ended, Kagami smiled sweetly. She knew that no matter what happened now, she would have her angel by her side. She would dwell in the heavens forevermore knowing that someday, all her friends would come and join her and Konata, and together they would all dance away into the eternities.


End file.
